Atomic Robo and the Fightin' Scientists of Tesladyne
Atomic Robo Volume 1: Atomic Robo and the Fightin' Scientists of Tesladyne is the first volume of the Atomic Robo series. The volume contains six issues, each involving Robo's exploits with the Action Scientists League in different time periods. The volume also reveals Baron Heinrich von Helsingard's first appearance as Robo's archnemesis. The first collected trade paperback edition was released in June 14, 2008, and a re-print with a new cover release date was original scheduled for December 16 , 2009, but the date has been pushed back to January 6 , 2010. On the 16 of December, all six issues are available to download from the PlayStation Store for the PSP for a small fee. Issues Issue #1: The Will to Power :Released in October 10, 2007 In 1938, Robo is asked by the U.S. Army to be their independent agent in arresting Baron Heinrich von Helsingard from his secret base in the Himalayas. Meanwhile, Helsingard himself has developed an otherworldly organ, a heart known as the Vril Organ, which bestows superhuman powers to the transplantee. This was Robo's first involvement with the military before World War II and the first glimpse of his interesting life. Issue #2: Pest Control :Released in November 14, 2007 Switching ahead to November 14, 2007, Robo and Alpha Team from the Action Scientists League go to Reno, Nevada to stop an invasion of giant ants. Before the mission however, Robo gets a letter from a late friend's relative from the Flying Tigers... Issue #3: Pyramid Scheme :Released in December 12, 2007 The next day, he and Beta Team are dispatched to Cairo, Egypt. There were reports of a moving pyramid making its way to Cairo, armed with solar-powered deathrays. However, though the pyramid is clearly a threat, they are told to neutralize it without blowing it up. The pyramid itself was the pinnacle of ancient technology, powered and computed mainly by steam, which took about 5000 years to complete by the ancient Egyptians. Issue #4: Atomic Robo of Mars :Released in January 16, 2008 Getting himself nearly killed after accidentally destroying the pyramid, Robo recollects a memory in 1974, where he was personally asked by Carl Sagan to take part in a mission to Mars. It turns out it was a trap concocted by Stephen Hawking, and the isolation itself took a toll on the robot somehow, as he took "desperate" attempts to keep himself sane. In the end, the mission was a success with Robo's involvement, but photos of the mission had to be held back due to Robo's "interference" with the Martian soil as part of his revenge against the wheelchair-bound physicist. Issue #5: Unearthed :Released in February 18, 2008 In February 2005, Robo and both Alpha and Beta Team investigate an empty, unnamed village in the Apennine Mountains in Italy. Underneath, the village itself disguised and houses one of Helsingard's secret bases. Inside, Robo and his team are ambushed and captured by cyborgs. Issue #6: Unearthed, Part 2 :Released in March 12, 2008 Robo encounters Helsingard as he makes his entrance, and a long fight ensues, along with a lot of snappy dialogue between the robot and his nemesis. After taking multiple beatings from the tyrant, Robo, with the help of Jenkins, was able to defeat him. After rescuing the rest of the Action Scientists, Robo reveals that it may take a long time until a full investigation on the base is completed, admitting that the true intentions of Helsingard and his cult are yet to be revealed. B-Stories Rocket Science is a Two-Edged Sword :Appears in Atomic Robo Issue #3 In 1947, Robo stops the maniacal occultist, Jack Parsons, from crashing down into a city in Southern California with his magic rocket. The title itself is a play on one of Parsons' novels, Freedom is a Two-Edged Sword. Atomic Robo VS Rasputin :Appears in Atomic Robo Issue #4 Robo encountered a ghost of Rasputin late one night in 1924, as he was studying for a Physics final. It turns out that the maniacal spirit was commanded by Thomas Edison to assassinate the robot using his Necrophone. The lab was partially destroyed after the battle. Atomic Robo and the Electromatic Dream Machine :Appears in Atomic Robo Issue #5 A disgruntled researcher attempts to hijack Robo's brain using "swarmhack" technology in 1997. Robo was able to think and act quickly before the swarm had fully controlled his brain. The attempt had failed. The Survivor :Appears in Atomic Robo Issue #6 Robo met Jenkins for the first time while trying to retrieve him from the so-called Vampire Dimension, a desolate place inhabited by bloodthirsty vampires. Cover Art File:AR1.1Proto.JPG|Early cover art for Atomic Robo #1 File:AtomicRobo1.jpg|Atomic Robo #1 File:AR1.2.JPG|Atomic Robo #2 File:AR1.3.JPG|Atomic Robo #3 File:AR1.4.JPG|Atomic Robo #4 File:AR1.5.JPG|Atomic Robo #5 File:AR1.6.jpg|Atomic Robo #6 File:AtomicRobo1TPB.jpg|Cover art of first edition trade paperback, now sold out. Category:Atomic Robo Volumes